Tainted Roses
by Nenshite
Summary: Phil knows he loves Keely with all his heart, mind, and soul. But what happens when he meets the new goth girl when Keely leaves for Journalism Camp for six weeks?


A/N: Whew. It's been a long time since I've been in the PotF corner. (blink blink) So, here's _Broken Roses_ revamped. I hope you like it as much as the early one.

I decided to give all my early works (this and Saved and Reborn) a little tweak. This version is more believable and realistic, and a different goth girl. xD The plot is different, and my inention is waaaay more advanced.

As what it says on Raviv's tee: "Enjoy."

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_Telepathy_

--

"Hey Phil!" Keely was chipper today, and with good reason. She was admitted to Journalism Camp, which would last about six weeks. Phil turned around and flashed his signature smile.

"Hey Keel, what's up?" He closed his locker door.

The excitement was literally busting out of the girl's frame. "Guess!"

Phil knitted his brow and looked upward, then at her again. "You...got a manicure,"

"Nope!"

"You...got a pedicure!"

"Guess again!"

Phil sighed dejectedly. "You're shaving your head, growing a beard and moving to Nepal?"

Keely looked at him annoyed. "No. Now guess again."

"Sorry, I'm out of wise-cracks and phony ideas!"

Keely sighed and brought her spirit again. "I'm going to Journalism Camp!!" She squealed and hugged Phil who gladly accepted the hug.

"That's great Keels!! When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow! I'll be gone for six weeks," The bell rang, causing Phil and Keely and every other student in the hallway to disperse. This caused some sadness in Phil's tone.

"T-tomorrow? But what about our plans for this weekend? I-I thought-"

"Aww, don't worry! When I come back we'll catch up for sure,"

Phil sighed. "Okay but-"

"Via!! Guess what?!" And she was off again. Phil knew that journalism meant the world to her. He sighed again watching Keely explain the exciting - well exciting to Keely - to Via. Of course he was happy for her, but six weeks? That felt like an eternity to this young time-traveller.

And before he knew it, the halls were empty leaving him alone. Lost with his thoughts, he shuffled along to history.

--

The bell rang and Phil was the first one to head on out. It was time for lunch and this was his chance to talk to Keely seriously. She was _supposed_ to be coming out of science, but he had yet to see her. Swarms of kids flooded the cafeteria and the outside lunch area, obstructing Phil's view. With a heavy sigh he pushed through the crowd, when he heard an irritated grunt and dropped books.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going!" He heard an unfamiliar female voice, causing him to look in that direction. A few feet from him, was a girl who looked like to be sixteen. She wore black clothing, black hair, and, you guessed it, black makeup. She was basically labeled a goth by 'normal' society.

Feeling the urge to help, he left his duty to find his Keely, to help this girl. "Here, let me help you with that,"

She looked up to Phil with striking blue eyes. He paused and immersed himself in those pools of blue. She rose a brow. "Uh...can I help you?"

Phil shook himself out of his trance. "Erm...I'm...I'm Phil!" He gave a nervous chuckle. The corners of her mouth twitched in amusement.

"I'm Lilith," She said. "It's...nice to meet you." Followed by a simple smile. "Thanks for helping me pick up my books...no one else does that,"

"Oh, that?" He nervously chuckled again. "That's nothing...I...I..." Those eyes again. She blinked a few times and looked behind herself, then back at him.

"Are...you okay?"

Phil could feel his face burning red. He figeted immaturely. "Of course! What...what could make you say that?"

She rose her eyebrows and chuckled. "I'll...see you later?"

As with his usual nervous habit, he chuckled nervously. "Yeah! I'll..." Followed by a gulp. "I'll see you later..."

"Bye," She shook her head and walked away. He blinked and noticed that she...was quite attractive. She wore black gothic pants with chains and a black spaghetti strap top with a typical gothic waist cincher and combat boots.

Phil couldn't believe that he was looking at someone _other _than Keely.

He inhaled deeply and continued to his familiar table with familiar friends.

"Hey Phil! What took you so long?" Phil almost felt guilty for betraying that angelic face with a darker one's.

"I had...to use the restroom," Came out the most obvious lie in the book.

"Oh. Okay," And seemingly it worked. She chatted with Via about her camp starting tomorrow, then on to shoes, makeup, and other things in the girl tongue he did, and would not understand.

And there she was again. Sitting a few tables from them, was that goth girl. She was sitting at the nerd's table, which it seemed to him she didn't mind too badly. She was laughing, talking and listening to the nerds. He was almost hypnotized by her eyes, which he now noticed was as blue as the sky. Her smile was intoxicating, brimming with life and enthusiasm. He only noticed that smile in one other girl...

"Phil!" And that was Keely. "Phil, did you hear what I said?"

He blinked in surprise. "Um..."

"Phil? What's up with you? You seem so distant,"

"Um, really? Um...it must be allergies." He faked a sneeze, hoping she would buy it. She rolled her eyes and lightly pushed his arm going back to her conversation with Via.

And again, he continued to stare at this goth woman. And, from the way he was probably staring, she noticed. She turned her head to him, and smiled.

He almost drooled.

Phil smiled back and continued on with the staring. Her hair was set just below her waist, jet black, half of it pulled up into black and red chopsticks. He could tell it was dyed, as her roots were a light brown...

"Lookin' at another girl, I see," That obnoxious tone of Owen's startled Phil. He whipped his head to his male friend with a face of sheer horror.

"W-what?! I never would-!"

"Phil. I know these things. Now, who's the pretty young thing you're checkin' out?"

Knowing that Phil would eventually lose this matter, and _possibly_ tell Keely he sighed. "The goth girl over there,"

Owen whistled. "Well well well. You sure know how to pick 'em!"

Phil blushed a deep crimson in embarassment.

"So...you know her name?"

"I helped her with her books...she said her name was Lilith,"

Owen smirked and walked over towards the said girl.

"Owen, no!-" He grabbed for his obnoxious friend, but to his horror, he was halfway towards her table.

"Phil? What's wrong?" Came that innocent tone of Keely's.

He turned to her with wide horrified eyes. "Erm...Owen...he's...erm...gonna play another prank! Yeah...and it's gonna be really, really messy..."

Keely narrowed her eyes in contempt. "Phil? Are you hiding something from me?"

He blinked innocently. "No! Of course not! Why-why would I?"

"Because you're acting suspicious..."

"Me? Of course not! I just have allergies, remember?"

"I would know if you had allergies, Phil Diffy!"

Phil had to come up with a better excuse. Something smart...intelligent...and believeable...

"I'm just gonna miss you tomorrow! I mean you'll be gone after six weeks and I'll be left alone!" He feigned a puppy pouty face. Of course, it wasn't an excuse, it was just a white lie. He _will_ miss Keely, but that completely slipped his mind once he met Lilith.

Keely blinked guiltily. "...really?" Phil nodded. "Aww, it's okay," She gave him a little hug. "I'll be back before you know it!" She smiled at him sweetly. Phil honestly blushed and flashed her one of his heart-melting smiles.

She fluttered her eyes at him, then continued her conversation with Via. In the meanwhile, he looked overtwards Owen and Lilith, with the earlier party walking back with a slap mark on his face. He sulked in front of Phil and sighed. "Tough one,"

He inwardly smiled to himself, as he saw that goth girl glancing at _him._


End file.
